Le Mystère d'Esmirrena
by Farrone
Summary: Emilie, jeune femme de 24 ans voit sa vie boulverser par des souvenirs oubliés... Beaucoup de rencontres inattendues... de responsabilités pesantes...Un destin qui la rattrape plus vite qu'elle ne le croit...


Chapitre I : L'inconnue

La pluie tombait fort ce jour-là, le vent soufflait violemment, les feuilles volaient dans toutes les directions. Malgré les conditions insupportables pour n'importe quel être vivant dans les alentours, quelqu'un tentait d'avancer dans tout ce chaos. Elle avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés par les rafales de vents de plus en plus violentes. On ne pouvait apercevoir que le haut de son front tellement elle se tenait penchée en avant pour mieux contrer ce vent dément. Ou alors était-ce l'énorme sac qui pesait sur son dos, en tout cas, elle luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Arrivée au pied d'une colline, elle fit une halte derrière le tronc énorme d'un arbre. Elle s'assit et soudainement un objet dur heurta sa tête. Irrésistiblement, elle s'effondra au sol, évanouie. Le vent continuait quant à lui à souffler avec force et puissance mais la pluie s'était arrêtée, en tout cas autour de l'arbre sous lequel la jeune femme était tombée inconsciente.

Derrière la colline, un chasseur rentrait chez lui avec bien peu de gibier. C'était un homme visiblement d'un certain âge car ses cheveux mi-longs, mêlés de mèches noires, étaient teintés de gris. Il avait une grande barde qui lui donnait un visage de vieux bourru. Le plus impressionnant était sa taille, au moins deux mètres et ceci était amplifié de par sa carrure caractéristique. Après un seul coup d'œil, il fallait être quelqu'un de valeureux pour oser lui poser des problèmes.

En cet fin de matinée, il semblait évident qu'il aurait du mal à ramener de quoi manger ce soir mais il avait l'habitude, cela lui arrivait souvent, le gibier se faisait rare, surtout ces temps-ci. Il avait même l'impression qu'il fuyait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ou alors était-ce lui qui devenait un chasseur incapable d'attraper quoique ce soit ? Au menu du déjeuner, ce serait encore comme le soir précédent : baies sauvages et de drôles de racines qui avaient un goût de rhubarbe. C'était tout. Il s'avouait reconnaissant envers la nature qu'il puisse encore avoir cela sous la main, au moins ça ne détalait pas dès qu'il était trop proche. Avec un regard sans le moindre soupçon de bonheur dans les yeux, il s'assit sur ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une chaise de bois et il se mit à manger son pauvre repas.

Dehors, il semblait que le vent s'était calmé, la pluie était plus fine, tel un voile brumeux. Après avoir fini son maigre repas, il sortit, reprit son arc et commença à monter la colline, derrière sa cabane, à la quête désespérée de gibier. Le soleil brillait à l'horizon lorsqu'il atteignit le haut de la colline. Un magnifique arc-en-ciel illuminait alors le ciel. En levant les yeux, il vit qu'un rayon perçait les nuages et frappait le bas de la colline.

Il suivit du regard le parcours du rayon et distingua, au pied de la colline, une forme. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais le rayon l'éclairait de pleins feux. Curieux, il commença à se diriger vers la forme, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer au cas où que ce serait le gibier après lequel il courait depuis des jours. La végétation devenait plus dense au fur à mesure qu'il descendait. Il levait de temps en temps les yeux au ciel pour se repérer et rejoindre le point d'impact du rayon. Il atteignit le pied de la colline et ralentit, se déplaçant avec une plus grande discrétion. Il était tout proche maintenant, le sol était jonché de feuilles et celles-ci recouvraient en partie la chose. Elle était au pied d'un énorme arbre, immense même et ce dernier avait une histoire à lui. Avançant à pas de loup, il commença à contourner l'arbre par la gauche, sortit une flèche de son carquois, l'arma et se tint près. Continuant à avancer, il apercevait succinctement la chose… Elle était allongé par terre, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, la chose ne semblait pas le sentir, bizarre pensa-t-il, tout en avançant prudemment.

Par mégarde, il marcha sur une branche qui se brisa sous son poids. Il stoppa net son avancée. La chose ne frémis même pas d'un cheveu. Surpris, il s'approcha un peu plus près. C'est alors qu'il vit que ce n'était pas le gibier qu'il s'imaginait mais tout simplement une jeune femme évanouie au pied de l'arbre. Que faisait-elle là, seule ? Elle avait les longs et souples cheveux d'une couleur très sombre, son visage était jeune, légèrement mat mais surtout présentait une large coupure sur le front. Elle portait une veste bleu foncée et un pantalon noir s'élargissant vers le bas. En dessous de la veste, une chemise blanche la rendait éblouissante. Le chasseur dégagea les feuilles qui la recouvraient et l'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il prit sa flasque et fit couler un peu d'eau sur son visage pour la réveiller.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme ouvrit lentement des yeux très foncés. Elle avait sans doute mal à la tête et apparemment elle se sentait perdue. Elle considéra le vieil homme puis, levant la main à son front où était inscris une large coupure, elle demanda :

'Qui êtes-vous ?'

'Je suis Archor, je réside juste de l'autre côté de la colline. Mais toi ? Que fais-tu là ?'

'Je...je ne sais pas', dit-elle, confuse.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, rien ne lui paraissait familier.

'Je ne reconnais rien ici. Où diable sommes-nous ?', reprit-elle avec inquiétude.

'Tu te trouves actuellement dans la forêt enchantée de Calice', répondit Archor. 'Raconte-moi: te rappelles-tu de ton nom ? Ton prénom ?'

'Euh... je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir', dit elle gênée.

'Vraiment ! Nous verrons ça plus alors', dit-il surprit. 'Tu peux te marcher ? Je dois t'emmener chez moi où je te prodiguerais des soins, ton front est salement amoché'

'Euh… oui', hésita-elle en promenant sa main sur son front.

Le chasseur prit son sac et l'aida à se lever. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qui était-elle ? Aucune de ces questions n'avaient de réponse.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils atteignirent la maison du chasseur, ils entrèrent, Archor invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir puis posa son sac.

'Te sens-tu mieux ?', demanda-t-il.

'Euh... oui. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête...'

'Tu es chanceuse, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut pour cette blessure. Je possède un onguent que je prépare moi-même et qui a été vérifié comme étant très efficace', assura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers une grande armoire et prit un petit bocal rempli d'une substance grisâtre. Quand il la rejoint, il fut extrêmement surpris : la jeune fille n'avait plus aucune trace de blessure quelle qu'elle soit.

'Mais ? Où est passée la coupure sur le front ? Je ne comprends pas!', s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

'Excusez-moi ?' Elle leva la main à son front.

C'était vrai, plus rien. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur de celle-ci.

'Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je...je...'

'Tu ressens encore une douleur quelconque ?'

'Non'

'Et bien, je ne sais quoi dire, c'est pour le moins…surprenant. Bon, maintenant que tu es " _guérie ", _te rappelles-tu de quoique se soit te concernant ? Un nom ? N'importe quoi'

'Non, désolé, rien ne m'est revenu'

'Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste te donner un peu de temps. Le coup que tu as reçu sur le front a sûrement affecté ta mémoire. Demain, peut-être que ça commencera à revenir. Pour l'instant, tu devrais aller te reposer, cela te fera le plus grand bien', conseilla Archor.

'Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée'

Le chasseur lui montra un lit, plutôt petit selon elle, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait offrir. Elle s'allongea et regarda le vieil homme sortir de la maison. Scrutant le plafond de la maison du chasseur, elle se posait encore beaucoup de questions et les réponses ne venaient toujours pas. Bientôt, la fatigue prit le dessus et elle s'assoupit profondément.

C'est lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de métal le matin suivant qu'elle se réveilla et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Le chasseur était en train de préparer une boisson délicieuse, l'odeur atteint ses narines et lui fit le plus grand bien.

'Ça m'a l'air excellent', dit elle en souriant. 'Qu'est ce que c'est ?'

'Du thé à la menthe et à la cannelle. Je t'en ai servi une bol...', dit il le regard rayonnant.

'Merci beaucoup', dit-elle en le rejoignant.

'Alors, comment te sens-tu ?'

'Mieux'

Elle but une gorgée de thé et sentit son corps se réveiller en un instant.

'Quelque chose de nouveau à propos de toi ? Te souviens-tu de ton prénom ?'

'Euh... je crois... j'ai fais un rêve et quelqu'un que je ne reconnaissais pas m'a appelé Emilie à plusieurs reprises...'

'Et bien, va pour Emilie. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom'

'Merci', rougit-elle.

'Bon, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas grand chose à te proposer à manger, je n'ai que des baies sauvages pour ce matin', avoua Archor, le regard à moitié désespéré. 'Il faut que j'aille chasser tout à l'heure si on veut manger autre chose. Personnellement, ça fait des semaines que je mange la même chose et je commence à me lasser'

'Il n'y a plus de gibier en forêt ?'

'Tu as deviné', avoua Archor. 'Toutefois, j'espère avoir plus de chance aujourd'hui'

Archor sortit de la maison avec son arc et son carquois à la main. Emilie prit le temps d'apprécier l'excellent thé d'Archor puis sortit à son tour. Archor était assis à une grande table en bois. Emilie s'assit en face de lui.

'Que fais-tu ?', s'intéressa Emilie

'Je dois me confectionner de nouvelles flèches parce que je commence à en manquer. Et puis, il faut que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté si je veux qu'on puisse manger à notre faim', dit-il avec un léger sourire. 'Donc, il serait préférable que je ne manque pas de flèches tout à l'heure'

'Et...euh... dis moi, tu vis seul, ici ? Il n'y a personne d'autre dans les environs ?', se demanda Emilie, regardant autour d'elle.

'À trois jours de marche, au nord, il existe une ville où je vais que très rarement ce temps-ci...', dit-il, embarrassé. 'Sinon, à plusieurs jours, à l'est, tu as Holtyno, la capitale du royaume'

'D'accord mais pour quelle raison vis-tu si isolé de la civilisation ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas lassant au fils du temps ?'

'Non car je suis en quelques sortes le marginal du coin, c'est pour que ça je suis aussi loin de la première ville. Ça ne me dérange pas trop mais des fois, j'avoue que la compagnie humaine me manque. Fort heureusement, j'ai un fidèle compagnon, Farrone, mais là il doit chasser... Et lui au moins, il sait s'y prendre...', dit-il, pensif.

'C'est un chien ?', tenta deviner Emilie.

'Non, un lynx.'

'Un lynx ?', s'étonna Emilie. 'Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils puissent être des animaux de compagnie.

'Garde à toi, ne dis surtout pas que c'est un animal de compagnie, il risque de ne pas apprécier', avertit Archor. 'Les lynx sont un peuple à part entière, comme nous autres humains, et nous vivons ensemble en harmonie. Chacun respecte l'autre et j'avoue que les lynx sont plus tolérants que nous sur certains points. Par contre, tu feras attention quand tu rencontreras Farrone, il n'apprécie pas trop les nouvelles têtes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.'

'D'accord, j'en tiendrais compte'

'Bon, je reviens quand le soleil sera au plus haut', dit Archor, en se levant. 'Pendant ce temps, tu peux faire un tour mais évite de t'aventurer au sud, c'est dangereux ces temps-ci'

'D'accord, je vais éviter le Sud', répéta-t-elle enthousiaste.

Archor s'enfonça dans la forêt puis disparut complètement. Emilie regarda autour d'elle. La maison se trouvait sur le bord d'une clairière. Les arbres ne permettaient pas de voir l'horizon, elle décida donc de monter sur la colline pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de la clairière.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle atteignit le sommet de la colline puis grimpa sur un gros rocher. La forêt était grande, immense même, elle ne pouvait en voir l'extrémité. Au loin, à l'est, il semblait se dessiner des montagnes mais elle ne les voyait que distinctement. À portée de vue, elle n'apercevait pas la moindre habitation, il y avait des arbres… des arbres à perte de vue. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Archor, elle tourna la tête vers le sud. '_Qu'y avait il de dangereux là-bas ?', _se demanda-t-elle. La forêt semblait encore plus dense dans cette direction. Sa curiosité la poussait à jeter un coup d'œil mais Emilie se ravisa à l'instant. Dans la clairière où était située la maison d'Archor, elle aperçut quelque chose se déplaçant rapidement. Par déduction, elle devina de quoi il s'agissait ou plutôt de qui : Farrone. L'envie d'aller au sud lui sortit aussitôt de l'esprit et elle se hâta de redescendre pour faire connaissance avec Farrone.

Arrivée à la lisière de la clairière, elle ralentit et s'avança lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Précautionneusement, elle l'appela calmement :

'Farrone ?'

Pas de réponse. Elle contourna la maison pour se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée sans avoir rencontré qui que ce soit. Inquiète, elle jeta un oeil tout autour d'elle mais rien. Etait-il déjà reparti dans la forêt ? Soudain, elle surprit un léger grognement derrière elle. Elle se retourna doucement, le cœur battant la chamade. Il était là, avec des crocs énormes… Dans l'ensemble, il fallait avouer que tout était énorme chez lui, à dire vrai... Il devait mesurer un bon mètre cinquante au garo. Emilie était pétrifiée, un animal de ce genre et de cette taille ne pouvait en effet être un animal de compagnie.

Farrone fit un pas en avant.

'Doucement, Farrone, je suis une amie de Archor... je...je ne te veux aucun mal...', dit-elle d'un voix tremblante, absolument terrifiée de la possible réaction agressive du félin.

'Comment connais-tu Archor ?', aboya-t-il, d'un voix roque.

Emilie était abasourdie, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il parle. Ce n'était pas possible, ça devait être son imagination, ou alors était-ce une séquelle du coup de la veille.

'Excuse-moi ? Est-ce toi qui vient de parler ?', s'étonna Emilie, abasourdie.

'Evidement ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?', dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

'Non, mais...un animal, ça ne parle pas, enfin…normalement'

'Et bien, tu es forcée de constater que, _là_, c'est le cas. Ça toujours été comme ça, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait le contraire. Et d'abord comment tu t'appelles ?

'Emilie', répondit timidement Emilie.

'Emilie comment ?', demanda Farrone, avec une voix un peu menaçante.

'Je sais pas', hésita Emilie.

'Comment ça tu sais pas ?', s'irrita Farrone.

'Je ne me souviens pas trop de qui je suis et d'où je viens. C'est le flou total dans ma tête. Archor m'a trouvé hier de l'autre côté de la colline. J'étais évanouie et blessé au pied d'un arbre'

'Au pied d'un arbre ? Quel arbre ?', interrogea Farrone, visiblement intéressé.

'Euh... celui avec un tronc énorme au pied du versant ouest de la colline'

'Hum...'

Farrone eut soudain un regard étonné.

'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?', demanda Emy.

'Rien... c'est juste que... enfin bon c'est sans importance. Où est Archor ?', dit sèchement Farrone, fixant la jeune femme.

'Il est parti chasser', fit remarquer Emilie.

'Encore !', s'exclama Farrone. 'Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait plus rien à des kilomètres à cause de...', coupa-t-il précipitamment.

'A cause de quoi ? Archor m'a informé que je ne devais pas m'y aventurer trop au Sud. Il y a un rapport avec…'

'Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne te connais pas, tu es une étrangère pour moi', rétorqua Farrone.

'OK ! OK !', s'exclama Emilie vexée.

Farrone se retourna, tout en gardant un oeil sur Emilie. Elle était quelque peu déconcertée, Farrone n'avait pas l'air d'être un lynx très amical.

Deux heures passèrent et le soleil atteint son zénith. Archor revint, chargé de quelque chose supplémentaire sur le dos.

'Enfin !', s'écria-t-il. 'Je suis arrivé à attraper de quoi manger pour plusieurs jours !', dit-il très souriant et fier de lui.

'Bravo', dit Emilie. 'Qu'est ce que c'est ?'

'Un cerf. Cette fois, j'ai eu de la chance mais ce ne sera peut être pas le cas la prochaine fois donc profitons en. Malgré tout, je pense que je devrais aller au village ou au refuge si je n'arrive pas à trouver de la nourriture plus facilement. Et, vu que tu es là, il va falloir que tu m'aides à le préparer pour le déjeuner.' Farrone sortit de la maison où il se trouvait. 'Ah tiens, Farrone, toi aussi tu as attrapé quelque chose ?'

'Oui, juste de quoi faire pour moi', répondit Farrone, en avalant une sorte de rongeur. 'Mais tu sais ce que je pense... à propos de...'

Il regarda en direction du sud.

'Euh... oui, oui je sais', répondit Archor, d'un ton embarrassé.

'Il ne faut pas en parler au premier venu, tu le sais', fit remarquer Farrone. 'On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber', conclut-il.

' Mais que ce se passe-t-il au sud ?', demanda Emilie. 'Je voudrais savoir', ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

'Non !', tonna Farrone.

'Attends un peu, elle a le droit de...', commença Archor.

'Non', soutint-il. 'Enfin pas pour l'instant', rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard scandalisé d'Emilie. 'De plus, j'aurais deux ou trois choses à te dire, c'est important.', ajouta-t-il, en faisant signe le rejoindre.

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Farrone et Archor conversèrent de leur côté pour qu'Emilie ne puisse pas prendre part à la discussion, Archor revint à la table où était le cerf et commença à le dépecer. Emilie se tourna au sud, sa curiosité s'était à nouveau ravivée et elle trouvait que Farrone était un peu dur avec elle mais il avait sûrement ses raisons. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et fouilla son sac. Elle n'avait même pas encore regardé ce qu'il contenait depuis hier. Elle en sortit une grande cape noire satinée. Elle était légère, incroyablement légère, même. Elle regarda avec plus d'attention et vit, inscrit sur le col « E.Levery ».

'« Levery », Emilie Levery', se dit-elle.

Elle continua à fouiller dans le sac, elle en sortit une grande dague, d'une vingtaine de centimètres environ, au tranchant finement affûté, une petite boîte fermée à clé, une bourse remplie de pièces de cuivre, argent et or et un pendentif composé d'une étoile blanche en argent surmonté d'une pierre bleue. Ce pendentif lui inspirait une confiance toute particulière, quelque chose de réconfortant émanait de lui. Elle le passa autour de son cou et ce fut comme une chaleur bienfaisante l'envahit en quelques instants. Puis elle prit la petite boite. Elle ne put l'ouvrir car aucune clé ne se trouvait dans le sac.

'Emilie ?' Appela Archor. 'Viens m'aider, s'il te plaît'

'Oui, j'arrive'

Elle rangea la cape, la boite et la bourse dans le sac et se leva pour rejoindre Archor.

'Qu'y a t-il ?', demanda-t-elle.

'J'ai bientôt fini avec le cerf. On va pouvoir faire cuire la viande. Voudrais-tu aller chercher un peu de bois de ce côté', dit-il en pointant à l'opposé de la clairière.

'Bien sûr'

'Vas-y avec Farrone, il t'aidera', reprit Archor, qui désirait que Farrone devienne plus amical avec Emilie.

'Farrone ? Tu viens ?', demanda Emilie, le plus poliment possible.

'Ouais, j'arrive', grogna-t-il.

Elle commença à avancer et fut rejoint quelques instants après par Farrone. Il boudait, cela se remarquait au premier regard sur sa gueule. Il avait pris avec lui une sorte de support en bois qu'il avait mis sur son dos avec des compartiments qui tombaient sur ses flancs.

'Tu mettras le bois là dedans', dit-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers les compartiments.

D'un signe de la tête, Emilie commença à charger l'animal. 'Tu me diras quand on en aura assez'

Pendant un petit quart d'heure, elle ramassa le bois qu'elle trouvait, Farrone la suivant au fur à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Quand le chargement fut fini, ils retournèrent auprès d'Archor. Ils allumèrent le feu et commencèrent à faire cuire la viande. Ils se régalèrent, Farrone semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine bonne humeur, Archor riait comme Emilie ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Bref, ils passèrent un excellent moment ensemble.

L'après-midi, ils continuèrent à parler d'un peu de tout et rien jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière la cime des arbres. Emilie avait tellement mangé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se lever et elle avait la tête qui tournait à cause d'une boisson que Archor lui avait fait boire, la miruva… Le pendentif d'Emilie, qui avait été dissimulé par sa veste depuis qu'elle l'avait attaché, apparut lorsqu'elle se leva. Farrone fut aussitôt captivé par celui-ci.

'D'où tiens-tu ce pendentif ?', demanda-t-il précipitamment.

'Euh...je ne sais pas, il se trouvait dans mon sac, j'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait dedans tout à l'heure et j'en ai tiré ce pendentif'

'Et tu sais de qui tu le tiens ?', demanda Farrone.

'Non', répéta Emilie. 'Je ne me rappelle pas', avoua Emilie.

'Ce pendentif ressemble beaucoup à un objet similaire qui fut porté par la jeune princesse du royaume', commença Farrone. 'Elle a disparu il y a vingt ans. Elle avait quatre ans quand un jour, on rapporta que son lit avait été retrouvé vide'

'Oui, c'est vrai que ce pendentif me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit celui dont tu parles, Farrone. Il y en a sûrement d'autre celui qu'elle portait. Ne t'emporte pas ainsi', dit-il gravement.

Farrone se tût sans répliquer.

'Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je suis sûr', rassura Archor, pas convaincu lui-même.

'Ouais...mais bien sûr', murmura Farrone sceptique.

'Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée', s'excusa Emilie, redoutant encore le caractère de Farrone. 'Bonne nuit, vous deux'.

'Dors bien', répondit Archor.

Le lendemain, un vent frais s'infiltrant par la grande porte vint réveiller Emilie. C'était le deuxième jour qu'elle se réveillait ici, dans la maison d'Archor, et elle commençait à lui être familière, elle commençait même à se sentir chez elle. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Archor et Farrone devaient déjà être dehors. Elle prit le temps de mettre sa veste car il faisait plutôt frais ce matin là puis elle sortit. Elle jeta un coup dans les alentours pour voir si ses deux compagnons étaient présents mais non personne. « Ils sont peut-être à la chasse », se dit-elle, « c'est sûrement ça », pas tout à fait rassurée. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était habituée à leur compagnie, elle se sentait bien avec eux, bien que Farrone avait trop souvent un caractère désagréable. Mais, là, seule, elle se sentait fragile, sans défense. Elle se hâta de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison et prit le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Après une petite demi-heure, elle ressortit. Toujours personne. A présent, cela commençait à devenir légèrement angoissant. De plus, le brouillard était tombé et on ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Partir à leur recherche ou rester là à attendre qu'ils reviennent ? Emilie se sentait mal, très mal, elle avait peur. Elle hésitait toujours quand elle entendit un craquement retentir. Il venait de devant elle. Avec cet épais brouillard, elle ne pouvait rien distinguer d'autre qu'un mur blanchâtre devant elle. Un autre craquement, il semblait plus proche celui ci, toujours devant elle.

'Qui est là ?', demanda-t-elle déterminée à savoir qui était devant elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle vérifia rapidement dans la maison si il y avait un bâton ou quelque chose avec quoi se défendre au cas où la chose était hostile. Dans un coin, elle trouva une épée qui possédait une fine lame, légèrement incurvée vers le haut. Emilie eut la même surprise en la prenant qu'avec le pendentif car elle ressentit une chaleur l'envahir. Elle retourna à l'entrée de la maison, en garde. Avançant doucement, elle tendait l'oreille au moindre son suspect qu'elle entendrait. Pas un bruit n'était perceptible si ce n'est celui de ses pas qu'elle essayait de minimiser. Elle se retourna très brièvement, la maison n'était déjà plus à portée de vue. Elle sentait son cœur battre, comme si on le lui frappait de l'intérieur. Elle reprit son souffle, car même si elle n'avait fait que quelques mètres, elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru. Elle continua à avancer, à l'affût de tout bruit suspect.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Farrone émergea du brouillard. Emilie fit un bon en arrière et manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse. Il tirait la langue d'une telle façon qu'on aurait cru qu'elle allait se détacher tout seule et tomber sur le sol, inerte. Il respirait fort, il avait dû courir un bon moment avant d'arriver là. Emilie se risqua à parler :

'Mais... qu'est ce qui se passe, Farrone ? Où est Archor ?', dit-elle, inquiète.

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui', dit-il rapidement, 'pour le moment, il faut qu'on parte, et tout de suite', insista-t-il. 'Je dois te conduire en lieu sûr. Ici, ça ne l'est plus', reprit-il gravement.

'Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?', redemanda Emilie.

'Je te dirais quand on sera en sécurité, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas alors dépêche toi de prendre tes affaires et suis moi, s'il te plaît', supplia-t-il, voyant qu'Emilie ne bougeait pas. 'On n'a pas beaucoup de temps'.

'D'accord, d'accord. Je vais prendre toutes mes affaires', se résigna Emilie, son visage pâlissant.

Emilie se précipita dans la maison et rangea tout ce qui lui appartenait dans son sac. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien, elle ressortit et rejoignit Farrone qui l'attendait, apparemment impatient.

'Allez suis moi', dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Ils se mirent en marche, avançant à un rythme très élevé au goût d'Emilie. Après dix minutes de marche effrénée, Farrone s'arrêta net. Emilie fit de même, complètement hors d'haleine. Farrone tendit l'oreille en attendant on ne sait quoi. Mais rien ne se passa. Il se remit à marcher, toujours aussi vite, alors qu'Emilie commençait seulement à reprendre son souffle. Voilà une demi heure qu'ils étaient partis de chez Archor et ils n'étaient toujours pas arriver au refuge où ils devaient aller. Mais où était ce refuge ? Emilie ne tenait plus, elle n'avait pas quatre pattes pour courir aussi vite que Farrone. Sans prévenir, il s'arrêta net à nouveau.

'Attends moi ici et ne bouge surtout pas, d'accord ?', dit Farrone.

'D'accord, je ne bouge pas', répéta Emilie.

Farrone s'avança devant eux, puis disparut dans le brouillard. Emilie avait l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre après cette course folle. Du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle mais surtout ses esprits. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui passait. Farrone était partit depuis déjà cinq minutes et un silence de plomb régnait autour d'Emilie. Elle était très mal à l'aise à présent. Elle se sentait même vulnérable, exposée à tous les dangers qui l'entouraient et la guettaient. Le brouillard s'estompait progressivement et la visibilité s'améliorait. On pouvait maintenant voir dix mètres devant soi. Cependant, Farrone n'était toujours pas revenu. Que pouvait-il bien manigancer ? Elle n'allait pas attendre éternellement ici. Enfin, il réapparut.

'Viens et suis moi', dit-il.

Elle s'exécuta et elle distingua une forme se dessinant de plus en plus nettement. Cela semblait être un gros rocher ou quelque chose ce genre. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qui se passait, avoir un indice, même infime. Arrivés à hauteur du rocher, Farrone appuya une de ses pattes sur le haut de la pierre et soudain, une lumière blanche éblouit Emilie.


End file.
